Blue is your Color
by sky3427
Summary: Leni has something special she's always wanted to make and finally, she gets a chance to make it. (A One Shot Story)


**I don't own the Loud House, all rights resevered to their owners.**

It was a masterpiece the color of royal blue with a line of gold in the middle just to let the blue pop who knew that blue could be more masterful than gold? It wasn't a piece of art you hang in the museums or maybe you would if it was involved in an important moment in history. The creator of what was in concept just an idea was none other than a sixteen-year-old girl. She didn't put her mind to work on many things she was kind of forgetful, ditzy, confused by things, and lovable. She was working on a masterpiece of it was a design something she did put her mind into and loved dearly, fashion. The 'art piece' was a dress. For now, it wasn't made it was designed, a beautiful royal blue dress with thin straps, and gold line in the center.

Leni Loud squealed at her design her smile beamed at how wonderful it came out, she wanted to make this for real. She didn't know what it would be for though, this isn't the kind of dress you make to wear in the park or to go to the mall. She also considered it would be a good gift like for her sister, Lori, to go to the prom but, Lori had already found one , months ago. She wanted to make she and her boyfriend, Bobby, were coordinated, nice to know she had faith they'd be together for the year. It wasn't really her younger sister, Luna's, style. This wasn't the kind of dress you make to have your brother try on, it had to be personally made to fit the person who was going to be its wearer. Leni did always feel that Lincoln secretly did like trying on the clothes she made.

"Leni!", a voice called from downstairs.

Leni looked around for where the voice was coming from, she looked under the bed, under Lori's bed.

"I'm right here, where are you?", she called.

"Leni, I'm downstairs", the voice called.

"Oh, here I come", she said.

She ran out of the room and down the stairs where the person behind the voice was standing. Her older sister, Lori, was there holding her phone like normal.

"Leni are you ready to go?", Lori asked.

"I totes am ready to go, where are we going?", she asked innocently enough.

"To work, Leni, you wanted a ride to work and I am going to the mall," Lori said.

"Oh, that's right, yeah I'm ready , let's go now!", Leni said with excitement.

The sisters left the house. Lola Loud, the girl who was only 6 years old and competed in pageants. She was a consistent winner if anything she should have gotten tired of winning. Her closet had more clothes than Macy's probably. The girl wasn't happy though, she looked through the massive amount of clothes with disgust.

"Uuuuuugh, I have nothing to wear", she said.

Her twin sister, Lana, who if you looked at the two together you could tell they were twins but otherwise, you would be hard pressed to see it because of how differently they dressed. Lana was wearing overalls that had oil stains in them, those are hard to wash out, if at all. She looked over at her pageant princess sister in confusion.

"What do you mean you have nothing to wear, what's all this frilly stuff?", Lana asked.

"You wouldn't understand, I can't wear these", she said with a disgusted tone.

"And why can't you wear those?", Lana mocked.

"I need something to wear that will make those judges just hand me the award before the show is even over", she said.

Lana rolled her eyes as she grabbed her trusted frog, Hops and left the room, Lola was going to be like this all day. Lola went her trusted stuff bear and open its zipper to get some money out. She had more money than the average six-year-old, she also had more not liquid.

"Lori!", she screamed.

There was no response. The girl left her room and went to find her prey but, she couldn't find her oldest sister anywhere in that house.

"Lori!", she screamed again.

"She's not here, Dude," Luna said.

"Of course, she's not here, when I need her, she not here", Lola said.

"What do you need maybe I could help?", Luna asked.

"You can't drive that means you are of no help to me", Lola replied.

"That's cold as ice, sis", Luna replied.

Lola stomped back to her room disgusted. Then she got another idea so, she walked into the room of her younger sister, Lisa.

"Lisa!", she shouted causing the young genius to drop a green liquid and a minor explosion happened.

"What have I told you about coming in her raising the decibels of your voice?', Lisa asked in anger.

"I'm sorry Lisa, even though you really should be used to the loud sounds in this house and everything. I need your help though", Lola said.

"What is it now?", Lisa said.

"Do you have a machine that could make it where I could end up in a store so I can get a new dress?", Lola asked.

"I do, but the problem with teleporting that I've found from my tests is that it rearranges a matter's molecules in the wrong way", Lisa explained as she pressed her glasses to her face.

"In English, please", Lola said.

"It means if I put in that machine you won't come out the same way you look as you do now", Lisa explained.

Lisa then pointed at test subtract, rat number 931-D, its tail was now on the side and its eyes were not in the right areas either. It's mouth lead right to its stomach. Lola was disgusted and walked out of the room.

"If she were to move one inch of my body parts, I'd rip her skin off", she thought.

Leni was an artist at work, as well work. She worked at Reininger's a department store, where she was there to do sales. She saw things differently than others a tank top to others is just a tank top, she saw it as a piece to a whole outfit vision. When a man asked her, what could he get his wife for her birthday and after he had to tell her he meant his wife's birthday, she told him why not get some nice sunglasses that will protect her "good looking" eyes from the sun. He bought two pairs.

Lola was now mumbling at her dresses like a person who had lost every inch of sanity.

"I need to get a new dress, I can't beat Lindsay Sweetwater with these, I couldn't beat myself with these!", she said on repeat.

"Why is this pageant more important than the others?", Lana asked her brother Lincoln.

"If she wins this one, she gets to go the statewide competition, Lincoln said.

"That sounds big, no wonder she's so stressed", Lana said.

Leni came home from work it was another busy day. She had time to say hello to Cliff, the cat, Charles, the dog, Walt, the bird, Geo, the hamster, and to everyone else she ran into in the house. She noticed that Lola and Lana's room door was open and that Lola was passed out in front of the closet.

"Lola are you sleeping?", she called.

"No, she passed out from crying about not having a dress for her next big pageant", Lana explained.

"But she has so many", Leni said.

"She doesn't want to repeat a dress she's worn before or something she said before", Lana replied.

"Lana, you two are twins and look-a-like, I have an idea, and think you can help", Leni said.

"Like what?", Lana asked.

Leni whispered her idea to her younger sister.

"There's no way I'm doing that", Lana said.

"But I want it to be a surprise and you are only one who can help me, I would ask Lola, but she's not awake", Leni pleaded.

"Well it would shut her up, but I don't want the others to see us doing this", Lana said.

"Deal, I'll get some blindfolds and …" Leni started to say.

"Not like that."

Leni and Lana worked on the project in the garage for most of the late-afternoon until the evening. The others were curious about what was going on, but Leni told they'll have to wait until she was done, or they'd spoil the surprise. Lola awoke calmer.

"Hey Lori, I need a ride tomorrow to get a dress", she said

"Come on Lola, I have things to- do"

Lola waved a large amount of cash.

"This can be you yours if you say yes, think about what you can do with it", Lola said like a game show host offering a prize.

"Ugh, fine, tomorrow you literally have an hour starting at 11AM," Lori said.

"An hour, this is not an hours' worth of money this like most of the day until I find the perfect dress amount of money", Lola said.

"Lola, I have to…", Lori was cut off again.

"Fine, I'll grab the first dress I find, go the pageant and lose, then quit competing and end up living on your couch at the age of 35, giving your kids bad ideas", Lola said.

"3 Hours, you get 3 hours!", Lori shouted.

"Fine!"

Lola stormed back into her room and danced around like someone who just won "The Price is Right" showcase. She was going to win that pageant then go to the state competition and beat girls from Lansing, Detroit, Flint, and the rest of Michigan. Then she was going to win the region and take out girls from Indiana to North Dakota, then the country. Probably, she didn't know what came after the state, and why there wasn't a county event.

"I wonder where Lana is, oh well at least it's quiet, I can start my beauty rest in peace", she said.

Leni had a big smile on her face as her creation was coming to life. It was beautiful the royal blue was really a fine color it had everything to it. The gold stripe was there and balanced the dress better than she ever imagined. Lana had the opposite face because she was the one wearing this thing. It went up to her ankles and the straps bothered her just by touching her bare skin.

"Are we done yet, it's been hours?", she asked.

"Almost, Lana, you look so pretty". Leni replied.

"Ughh I need to get this off me."

"Soon, gotta make sure everything is perfect, Lola is tough", Leni said.

"Why does it go up just to my ankles, I don't Lola would…?"

"I'm accounting for your height differences, she's about 15 number lines shorter than you, "Leni explained.

"Uh Leni, those are centimeters", Lana replied.

"Exactly, and she has less than you", Leni replied.

"How do you even know that?", Lana asked.

"I know everybody's fashion needs in this house, Mom gets blonde hair touch up dye every 2 weeks, I write different sizes on Dad's sweaters to make him feel good, I make Luna's clothes are washed cold so they don't shrink, I know how to sew those flower things into Luan's clothes so they stay in and not make holes. I know how to get the smells of Lynn's clothing. I know that Lincoln likes his undies to be fabric softener, and he doesn't like wool. Lucy's clothing takes special washing attention and she gets black hair dye. I know you like your overalls to feel a little worn in which is why we always get you used ones, and you prefer to wear boxers. I always make sure Lisa's clothes are sprayed with fireproofing, and that Lilly needs to learn to wear clothes."

"You know all that?", Lana asked.

She nodded.

"Now turn around, so I can see how it looks from behind

Leni smiled some more her art was done it had everything that was perfect to it.

"It looks great, I hope Lola likes it", Leni said.

"I hope she does too", Lana said, "It's not my style, but I can't say you don't do good work."

"That's so sweet of you, can't give you a hug yet, you can take off the dress, just do it carefully.

The next morning, was a beautiful Sunday the birds chirped. The Louds were awake before 10AM except one, the 2nd eldest. She was still in her slumber after the long night she needed her sleep. The others didn't want to wake up even though they didn't know exactly why she was up for so long in the first place, well besides Lana.

The princess girl awoke from her beauty rest and was the first to do so, which meant she could commit her long stretch of getting ready for the day before the others bothered her. Her twin rolled her eyes at her routine. First, the lipstick that made her lips red as apples, then the blush, some weird power that always made Lola a cough as she put on it. For anything Lana would have ended up on her face, it wasn't as much as Lola had ever. Eventually, time does what it does it moved on and the time people called 11am was finally there.

"Lori are you ready to go?", Lola shouted.

"Lola you don't have to shout!", Luna shouted.

"Neither do you", Lola quipped.

"Yeah give me a minute I have to make sure I have everything I need", she said.

"Where are you going?", Lana asked.

"If you must know, I am going to the mall to find me a new dress for the pageant", she said.

"What, you can't go right now, you have to wait", Lana said.

"Why?"

"Because Leni's not up yet"

"So what?"

"Well, you can go where she works and get her discount if she goes with you", Lana made a quick lie.

"I need to shop somewhere with high-class, Lana."

Lana ran off to do a quick plan B. She ran to the family van they dubbed, Van-zilla and opened the hood and took out a spark plug and hid in her pocket. Closed the hood and ran into the house, her heart was pounding like Luna hitting the drums.

"That should hold up for a while", she thought.

Lori and Lola exited the house through the front door. Lana heard the van not start it made that clicking sound. She ran up the stairs to get Leni up.

"Leni, Leni, you have to get up!", Lana shouted.

There was no movement.

"Leni, there's a sale on umm… shoes happening right now!"

"What really?"

"Leni, you have to get up, Lola is about to leave, and you need to show her the dress you made I think I've stalled them for a little bit", Lana said.

"Alright, give me until the big hand on the clock is on the 2, and bring her here then", Leni said.

"Lana!" Lola shouted.

Lana ran down the stairs.

"What is it is now, with your screaming?", Lana asked.

"You need to fix that car, and fix it now!", Lola complained.

"Let me see what I can do," Lana said.

Lana opened the hood she faked like she was looking for the problem. She needs to keep them there for at least 10 minutes. Lori went inside the house talking on her cell phone to complain to her boyfriend. Lana snuck the sparkplug back into its spot and hoped that they wouldn't be out for some time. Clyde McBride, Lincoln's best friend, walked up the driveway to spend the day with his buddy. It was good timing because he opened the door and Lori was there. The one thing about Clyde is he can't be around Lori without.

"Oh, come on, Clyde, every time!", Lori shouted.

"Gotta love that Clyde, he knows just when to be helpful without even knowing it", Lana thought.

There were 5 minutes to more to stall. The Tomboy ran into the house to check on things when Lori gave her a funny look.

"Leni told me something interesting, "Lori said to her.

"Ha ha, like what?". Lana asked nervously.

"That we need to stall Lola, for a few minutes because she has a surprise dress", Lori answered.

"So, you are going to help us stall?

"Fine, if this means I don't have to go take her to shopping, she's literally a terrorist when it comes to shopping", Lori said.

Leni got dressed and looked at her creation that was on a hanger. The royal blue seemed to sparkle either that or the sunlight beaming on it. Her smile was sparkling though, either that or it was the teeth glow she used. She looked at the clock, she thought she needed 10 minutes, but it only took her 8.

"Oh, come on, now we are taking Leni with us because there's a shoe sale she might like?", Lola complained.

Lana and Lori both nodded.

"Alright, what are you two really up to? You know I'll find out," Lola said.

She was good at things like that, like a bad cop in a TV drama. She knew how to get an answer from anyone.

"You got me, Lola, I was going to have Leni take my place and go with you into the store so I can do what I have to do then come pick you guys up when you were done", Lori lied.

"I should be mad about that but, I love your cunning thought there, and Leni would be better shopping than you anyway, I mean really?", Lola said.

"Why you little…"

"Look, Lori, it's been 10 minutes, I think she might be dressed now", Lana said to diffuse the situation.

"Let's get this done with, ugh", Lori said.

The trio went upstairs past the gaggle of other Louds to Lori and Leni's door. Lori knocked on the door.

"Why are you knocking on your own door?", Lola asked.

"Well, she might not be ready, Lola", Lori replied.

"Where are all girls here, there's nothing we haven't seen", Lola said.

"Wouldn't it be rude, to just barge in?", Lana asked.

"Hmm, you are learning from me after all."

Leni opened the door. The trio came into the room.

"Lola, I have something to show you", Leni said with excitement.

"Alright, what is it, I am in a hurry", Lola said.

Leni then pointed at her creation. She didn't say anything at first, she couldn't get the words right her mind had been entranced again. Her actual creation meeting its future wearer it was like Mona Lisa meeting her painting.

"She literally made that dress for you, Lola," Lori said.

"She made that?", Lola asked.

"She saw that you were having trouble finding something for your pageant, so she took a design she long wanted to make and made it just for you", Lana explained.

Lola was quiet her older sister took the time and attention to details on this dress for no reason but just to make her happy.

"It's like a one of a kind exclusive, but just for you Lola", Leni said with a smile.

"An exclusive dress just for me?", Lola asked.

"Uh hmm, wanna like try it on?", Leni asked.

Lola didn't say anything she was now the non-speaking princess. All she could do was nod her head to say yes. After switching out of her normal dress and putting on the blue and gold creation she looked in the mirror. It was just the right size, the right height it was enough to show her bare feet meaning when she was to present at the pageant, she could show off her shoes too. The Gold stripe separated the top half of her body from her bottom half.

"It's royal blue, I think it's your color", Leni said.

Lola really loved pink she never considered doing a blue but as she looked in the mirror it made her look good as normal.

"Did I get your measurements right?", Leni asked.

"You did", Lola replied, "How'd you do it?"

"Well, Leni has that magic touch", Lana replied.

"She got everything down correctly", Lola replied.

"Well, I kind of helped". Lana said with a blush.

"She kind of modeled for me, though I had to account for the height difference and her waist is little smaller than yours, but I think it worked out well", Leni said.

"It looks good on you, Lola", Lori said.

"What'd you think?", Leni asked.

Lola smiled her toothless gap showing all. She began to tear up.

"Oh no, she hates it", Leni said.

"No, Leni, I'm not sad, I love it, you really didn't have to do this", she said.

"Woah Lola being humble", thought Lori.

"Of course, I didn't, but I wanted my little sister to be happy and when the entire state, I think you'll run it well", Leni replied.

"Uh Leni", Lori started to say but then got tapped in the leg with Lana's foot.

"Let her have the moment", Lana whispered.

"Thank you so much, Leni, I will wear this proudly at my pageant and when they asked who I'm wearing, I'll say Leni Loud, my sister", Lola said.

The pageant princess gave her sister a big hug.

"Alright, I'm going to get changed and we have to the mall, Lori", Lola said.

"You already have your dress so why are we going?", Lori asked.

"You really think I'm going to wear this dress and not have the right shoes, really?", Lola asked.

"Hey, I'll come with you guys, I heard there was a shoe sell", said Leni.

"Fine, let's go, I have to get new ones myself, Clyde sure is good at messing them up", Lori replied.

Lana left the room there was too much girly stuff going on for her. She went to her first love, the soothing chilly, sloppy and wet substance that made her smile and enjoy life. Recently wetted by her dirt also called mud. The others left to do their thing all was good at the Loud House.

AN: I decided to make a one shot story with Leni and Lola as a focus since they both seem to be the fashion inclined sisters of the Loud House. I hope you liked it!


End file.
